


Hidden Darkness

by LesbianShipsAF



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianShipsAF/pseuds/LesbianShipsAF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma goes back in time during King Leopolds' reign, through Zelenas time portal. She notices that the new Queen seems very depressed. Emma tries to comfort Regina discovering painful family secrets and her true feelings for the beautiful woman. VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN! Please read and comment thank you so much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Darkness

AN: I hope you all like this! Tell comment and tell me what you think about it! Thanks for reading. Comment and tell me if you want it continued.   
Once Emmas’ scream deceased it left a loud silence in its place. Regina’s heart raced as she heard the horrifying silence. She had been too late; Emma was gone.   
Regina ran into the old worn down barn seeing empty filled her with such worry she collapsed onto the ground. Regina knew that Zelenas’ time portal must have worked; but she had no idea where , or when, it would have taken Emma.

 

Emmas small frame smacked the ground with so much force she whimpered out in pain.   
“Miss, are you alright?” a woman dressed in a tattered brown dress asked Emma while extending her arm. Emma grabbed the arm and pulled herself up.   
“Ummm….. I’m fine, but where are we?” Emma wondered. She was so confused. The last thing Emma remembers she walked into the old barn and there was a giant light. She wanted to check it out.   
“Why the Enchanted Forest of course,” the woman sounded like this was the most ridiculous question she had ever heard.   
Emmas legs where wobbly and she tried to take a step but instead feel to the ground.   
“Oh come here I will take you to my place,” the woman insisted. She was older and had a kind face. She seemed like she was a mother, who had raised many children; the kind of woman you could trust.   
Emma followed the older woman back to her small one roomed house. It was very cozy and had a homey feel.  
“So,” the womans’ voice was warm, “What is your name?”  
“Emma, what is yours?” Emma was not sure if she should trust the woman before her but she really didn’t have any other option. She was weak and in this unknown land with no clue on how to get home.   
“My name is Ruth. I would offer you some food but we are clean out. But tonight the king has invited our entire village to go eat with him. He is such a kind man,” Ruth smiled as she talked.   
Emma wondered who the king was; it could be her grandfather or even her father. Emma had heard many stories of her grandfathers’ kindness as king, from Snow. “King Leopold?” Emma curiously asked.   
“Why yes of course! How else? You are a strange woman, Emma.” This made Emma wonder if her mother would be there. She had no idea how old she would be. If she was even born yet she would have to be young. Emma knew Regina killed Leopold when Snow was still pretty young.   
Emma thought about it for a moment. She actually didn’t mind seeing the past, if she could get back. She had wondered her entire life where she came from and now it was her chance to figure that out.   
After a few hours of sitting by the fire and chatting with Ruth, as she did chores, they left. Emma asked Ruth so many things about her grandfather. She told Emma that he would invite the commoners to his palace every few years to make sure they could have a nice meal. Ruth told Emma that he was the best ruler they had seen in her life time; judging by her age that is quite the compliment.   
Once inside the castle Emma frantically looked around to try and see her family. After everyone had entered that dining hall and sat down she could see a table at the front of the room. On the highest seat there sat an old man, who she assumed was the king. On his right there was a little girl with black hair. That must be Snow. Emma was amazed at seeing her mother at such a young age. On the other side of the king sat Regina. She had a look in her eyes, something that Emma had never seen before. It was a mix of pain, sorrow, and entrapment. She looked desperate to escape. Emma was saddened by how miserable she truly looked.


End file.
